Story In My Life
by Kimjangie.KJ
Summary: Luhan, tidak bisakah kau kembali lagi seperti Luhan yang dulu? Luhan yang selalu ku puja, Luhan yang selalu aku dambakan, Luhan yang lembut, Luhan yang selalu mencintaiku.. BL,Luhan(seme) Xiumin (uke), Sehun-Kai (slide). M-preg,


**STORY IN MY LIFE**

** – Weqlyshuo_kjie**

**Present. . .**

.

.

.

Kuelus pelan perut rataku yang sekarang sudah menjadi bundar, aku-Kim Minseok- seorang namja istimewa yang dapat mengandung. Mengingat ini adalah bulan ke 6 janinku tumbuh setelah 'ia' buahi rahimku ini. Apa aku tau sebelumnya jika aku dapat mengandung? Tentu saja aku tau, tapi apa dia tau?

"Baby, eomma kuat karenamu. Eomma bisa bertahan untukmu baby, tumbuhlah dengan baik. Eomma menyayangimu"

Deretan kalimat itu sudah cukup kan menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sayang ini pada buah hatiku, ingatanku kembali melayang 7 bulan silam. Kami melakukannya dengan rasa suka,sama suka. Tak ada unsur paksaan dari pihak manapun

Tapi, setelah ada manusia lain didalam tubuhku,'dia' mulai berubah perlahan seiring waktu berlalu. Ia menyuruhku menggugurkannya, meminumkan obat dengan dosis tinggi pernah ia lakukan juga, mungkin kau tidak pernah tau rasanya orang yang kau cintai malah ingin membunuh buah hati kalian?

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetesan cairan bening ini meluncur begitu aku mengingat betapa indahnya kenangan kami selama 2 tahun terakhir, sebelum dia meninggalkan kami. Aku sakit mengingatmu! Tapi hati ini tak mampu membencimu sedikitpun

"Kuatkan eomma baby" ucapku kembali menyemangati baby ku dan diriku sendiri

Aku tidak ingin melihat babyku lahir tanpa seorang appa disisi kami, tapi apa daya yang bisa di perbuat oleh lelaki lemah sepertiku. Bukankah hanya menangis lalu meracau dengan sendirinya?

"Baiklah, kajja kita belanja untukmu lagi"

.

.

Dulu aku bermimpi. Jika besar nanti kehidupanku akan bahagia dengan suami dan anak kami tentunya, tapi mimpiku itu sepertinya harus aku kubur dalam-dalam. Kenyataan yang kuterima berbeda jauh dengan mimpiku dulu, apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku?

Aku berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan di Dongdaemun street, aku sedang mencari kebutuhan baby ku nanti. Menyicil dari sekarang tak masalah kan? Kumasuki toko yang menjual berbagai perlengkapan bayi, senyum ku terpatri kala membayangkan baby ku memakai baju ini dan itu

Saat aku sedang berjalan dideretan baju blush, ingatanku kembali melayang saat dia meninggalkanku pergi jauh entah kemana. Jujur saja aku masih mengingat jelas perlakuan manisnya dan juga perlakuan kasarnya, sakitnya itu disini *tunjuk dada gue

"Baby, apa ini bagus untukmu? Eomma rasa, eh?" saat aku akan mengambil baju yang baby ku inginkan tadi, Sepasang tangan akan mengambil baju itu juga dan dengan gerakan refleks aku menoleh padanya

Seorang namja manis yang sepertinya sama denganku-male pregnant- menginginkan baju yang sama? Entahlah aku hanya berfirasat jika dia sedang mengandung

"Eh, maaf. Jika kau suka dengan ini ambilah" senyumku lembut kepadanya dan dibalas pula dengan senyum lembut dibibir tebal miliknya

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida errr" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya layaknya orang berjabat tangan

"Kim Minseok, dan kau siapa?"

"Aku Kim Jongin boleh memanggilku Kai, eh hyung. Kau male pregnancy juga ya?" tanya Jongin saat ia melihat perutku yang (lumayan) besar

"Ah n-ne Kai" bukankah kami sama-sama male preg? Kenapa mesti gugup? Dasar bodoh!

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung?"

"Tentu saja boleh" senyum ku tak pernah luntur jika melihat senyum yang berkembang tulus dibibir Jongin

Sejenak kulupakan masalah yang menimpa hidupku, kami sudah cukup akrab. Bahkan kami sekarang sedang berada didepan danau yang ada ditaman. Memperbicangkan masalah baby kami masing-masing dan Kai cukup periang menurutku

"Hyung, sudah mengandung berapa bulan"

"Ini sudah menginjak 6 bulan Kai, kau?"

"Aku baru berjalan 4 bulan hyung, oiya mana suami hyung? Dari tadi hyung sendirian kah?"

JLEB

Sakit ini kembali lagi, rasa perih yang baru saja selesai kubalut dengan kelembutan. Kembali terkuak lebar dengan pertanyaan Kai. Tuhan, kuatkan aku dan babyku. Huuh helaan nafasku sepertinya membuat Kai menyadari perubahan raut wajahku?

"Tunangan ku pergi meninggalkanku Kai?" kupandang wajah Kai yang tiba-tiba saja menangis, kenapa dia menangis? Harusnya kan aku yang sedih? Dasar aneh!

"Suami ku juga pergi hyung, dia meninggalkanku. Bahkan aku baru saja bertemu dengan dirinya dan (mungkin) kekasih barunya di toko sebelum hyung bertemu dengan ku"

Kami bernasib sama? Apakah ini yang dinamakan keadilanmu Tuhan? Bahkan kau membuat dua lelaki lemah seperti kami menanggung beban kehidupan yang sungguh berat seperti ini.

"Kai" ucapku bergetar saat melihat Kai menangis, aku paham sekali rasanya dikhianati

"Hyung~" tangisan Kami berdua pecah kala Kai memelukku erat

20 menit sudah cukup kan untuk kami menangisi beban kehidupan yang kami tanggung. Aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena Luhan meninggalkan ku, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan baby ku mungkin besok akan dengan Kai-meybe-

"Kai, dengarkan hyung ne"

"Huks, ne hyung"

Aku mengusap perut nya yang masih belum nampak besar berbeda dengan milikku, usapan diperut orang hamil akan memberikan ketenangan sendiri bagi bayinya ataupun ibunya, percaya padaku.

"Walaupun kita baru kenal beberapa jam lalu, nasib kita sama Kai" aku memulai kata-kataku dengan lebih lembut dengannya

"Apa yang kau rasakan, hyung juga merasakannya Kai-ah. Apa kau tau Kai?" tanya ku pelan seraya menghapus deretan air mata yang masih jatuh dipipiku, Kai menggeleng mendengar pertanyaanku

"Baby mu juga merasakan apa yang eomma nya rasakan Kai,sama juga seperti babyku, kita harus kuat bukan karena siapa-siapa. Hanya untuk baby kita saja sudah cukup membuatmu kuat" senyumku mengembang kala merasakan anakku menendang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kubawa tangan Kai kearah perut ku agar merasakan juga apa yang aku rasakan

Kai tersenyum, mungkin ia juga ingin baby nya menendang seperti anakku. Cukup lama kami bercengkrama, kelihatannya Kai masih ingin denganku. Kuajak saja dia keapartementku yaah hitung-hitung mengurangi kegusaran hati ini *ciyeeeh

"Hyung"

"Hm" jawabku singkat

"Bolehkah aku-"

Kutolehkan wajahku kearahnya, aku memandang wajahnya bingung. Kenapa dia?

"Boleh apa Kai?"

"Tinggal dengan hyung, sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Makanku tidak teratur hyung, aku suka sekali dengan hyung, hyung sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Padahal kita belum lama kenal kan? Aku ingin diperhatikan denganmu hyung, bolehkah?" ucap Kai tanpa jeda, tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang lenganku dengan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya

Aku memang tinggal sendirian, tapi bagaimana jika dia jahat? Ups, aniya. Kai baik kok. Tapi tetap saja aku masih waspada

"Ehm Kai, bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkanmu tinggal denganku, tapi kan kita baru saja kenal. Dan kita belum tau kan sifat masing-masing?" Kai mengangguk mengiyakan jawabanku

"Tapi hyung, Aku suka dengan hyung. Aku ingin menjadi kuat bersama denganmu hyung"

Kuhela nafasku perlahan, aku tau perasaan Kai. Dia hanya belum siap menerima kenyataan hidup ini? Aku paham sekali, apa boleh buat

"Baiklah Kai, kau boleh tinggal denganku. Asalkan kau tidak berkelakuan aneh-aneh di apartementku ne? Kau bekerja dimana?" tanya ku

"Sebenarnya aku dancer hyung, sebelum hamil. Tapi setelah aku hamil aku berhenti dan bekerja menjadi menejer keuangan dikantor appaku" aku sedikit tercengang dengan jabatan Kai, keren!

"Oh jinjja? Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal diapartementmu saja atau dirumah bumonimmu?" tanya ku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang bebas

"Ne hyung, aku hanya ingin kita saling menguatkan. Aku ingin kuat seperti hyung" Kai berujar mantap, aku heran. Sebenarnya dia ini apa? Dewi medusa yang merangkap menjadi malaikat atau bagaimana sih?

"Eh hyung, mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja menunggu taksi, aku lupa membawa mobil. Wae?" aku kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Kai

"Kajja naik kemobilku, aku akan mengambilnya"

Kai, namja yang manis menurutku. Dia sepertinya kaya? Tapi entahlah aku tidak perduli dengan hartanya yang seberapa. Untuk beberapa saat ini kami mulai melupakan sakit hati masing-masing, mungkin dengan hadirnya Kai dikehidupanku dan Aku dikehidupan Kai bisa merubah jalan pikiran kami.

.

.

.

.

Kumasuki apartement minimalisku dilantai 3 perumahan yang lumayan elite, kutaruh barang-barang untuk babyku diatas sofa ruang tv ku, kulihat Kai juga mendudukan dirinya disofa itu. Aku sungguh iba padanya, namja mana yang tega dengan istrinya yang manis seperti ini? Tapi nyatanya ada juga yang tega padanya cih, dunia memang sungguh tidak adil sama sekali menurutku

"Kai, minum lah. Mungkin kau lelah setelah berjalan menaiki tangga tadi jja minumlah" ucapku seraya mendudukan diriku disampingnya (lift macet)

"Hyung, bagaimana Luhan hyung bisa meninggalkanmu? Ayolah ceritakan padaku dan babyku ini hyung" Mwo? Dia ingin aku menceritakan Luhan? Yang benar saja

"Kai, aku bertunangan dengan Luhan. Lalu Luhan menghamiliku dan dia pergi- Tamat" ucapku singkat tanpa jeda sekalipun

"Sesingkat itukah kisahmu hyung, beda sekali denganku yang panjang dan mungkin tak berujung. Apa hyung mau mendengarkan keluhan ku? Aku sakit hyung. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku, bagaimana mereka mau mendengarkanku jika aku saja mengurung diri terus menerus"

"Baiklah Kai, ceritalah pada hyung" senyumku miris

"Aku dan Sehun dijodohkan kedua orang tua kami hyung, aku menyukai Sehun sejak pertama kali kulihat dirinya. Jantung ini berdetak cepat hyung, rasanya nyaman sekali" Kai berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya

"Singkatnya, Sehun tidak menyukai ku hyung. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Mungkin namja murahan atau ah aku tidak bisa mengatakanya, Dihari pernikahan ku dan Sehun aku sangat bahagia dengan nya yang tidak membatalkan pernikahan kami, apa hyung tau yang kami lakukan malam pertama kami? Dia menamparku, mengatakan kata-kata hina untukku dan yang paling parah adalah; Sehun menyetubuhiku dengan dibawah pengaruh alkohol hyung" aku menggeleng pelan kala Kai meneteskan air matanya

Aku tau Kai apa yang kau rasakan itu lebih pedih dari yang aku alami; Kai menikah-Suaminya tidak mencintainya-Lalu meninggalkannya ? tak ayal aku pun bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa masalahku tak lebih menyedihkan dari Kai? Apa masalahku ini hal yang mudah untuk diselesaikan?

Kupeluk tubuh Kai dengan perut kami yang saling bersentuhan, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kepedihan secara bersamaan. Ada baby kami yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada eomma mereka. Kuatkan kami Tuhan

"Hyung, ceritakan apa kisahmu bersama appa dari baby mu ini" Kai mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mulai bertanya tentang apa yang aku alami

"Baiklah, 2 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Luhan secara tidak sengaja didepan caffe ku, Entah siapa yang memulai duluan aku dan Luhan setiap hari bertemu dan menjadi semakin dekat, kami memulai hubungan kami sembilan bulan lalu, memang terlalu cepat sih tapi whatever lah" Kai mengangguk

"Lalu hyung?"

"Dianniversary kami yang ke 100 hari, Luhan menyetubuhi dengan harapan aku namja biasa yang 'normal' akan organ reproduksiku, tapi setelah aku memberi tahunya tentang malah pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana dan hal yang dia katakan sebelum pergi adalah

'gugurkan bayi itu, ini uangnya lalu kita bisa bersama dan oh jangan lupakan angkat juga rahim sialanmu Minseok-shi' apa kau tau Kai? Aku sering mencoba bunuh diri" aku mendongakan kepalaku, dan betapa kagetnya meilhat Kai yang sesenggukan

"Uljima, Kai. Kisah kita tidak jauh berbeda kan? Sehun meninggalkanmu karena dia tidak mencintaimu dan Luhan meninggalkanku karena dia mengira aku namja 'normal'."

"Hyung, aku adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan pertama dan kau adalah yang kedua"

Baiklah aku tau kalau aku ini menyedihkan, bahkan aku diurutan kedua dalam list menyedihkan people in world? Ditinggal tunanganku, hamil,dan aaaah lelahnya tubuhku dan bathin ini Tuhan.

Cukup disini rasa sakit hari ini yang aku rasakan dan jangan lupakan tentang kisah kami yang tak berbeda jauh, kututup lembaran ingatanku untuk hari ini. Selamat berjumpa denganku esok yang lebih baik bersama baby ku~

.

.

.

.

Sudah pagi kah? jam berapa sekarang? Kulihat kesamping kiriku. Ya Kai resmi menjabat sebagai temanku diapartement yang cukup luas ini sudah terhitung 2 minggu lalu, kenapa Kai ada disampingku? Dia takut gelap,tidak berani tidur sendiri dan kehamilannnya juga sangat sensitive

"Kai, ireona? Yak! ireona"

"Bisakah kau jangan menganggu ku tidur hyung, aku lelah. Babyku masih ingin berada didalam selimut kalau kau ingin tau.. ssstt diam hyung" ck, adik macam apa dia? Adik? Molla

"KIM JONGIN IREONA, BANTU AKU MASAK ATAU KAU KELUAR DARI APARTEMENTKU!"

"Diam hyung, kasihan baby ku. Dia lelah tau! Dan kau jangan berteriak-teriak. Kasihan baby mu bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone yang bervolume besar"

Ibu hamil memang bagus jika tertidur dalam keadaan tenang, tapi well dia bukan ibu hamil garis bawahi Bukan Ibu Hamil. Aku menyerah membangunkannya, biarkan saja dia diterkam tikus besar yang ada dibalik pintu!

08:59:58 – Make a Bun caffe

Entah ada firasat apa, tiba-tiba perasaanku mengatakan aku ingin bertemu Luhan. Apa mungkin aku ngidam? Mwo? Yang bena saja baby ku ingin bertemu appa nya? OH NO!. Kuusak pelan perutku yah mungkin bisa meredamkan perasaan ini

Lima menit aku masih betah mengusap-usap perut bundarku, tapi kenapa makin kuusap baby ku rasa ingin bertemu Luhan semakin membucah. Godness help me now! Aku harus apa sekarang Tuhan? Menemui Luhan? Itu tak mungkin aku lakukan

Bukannya bisa bertemu, tamparan dan kata-kata kasar yang kuterima. Baby sabar ne, appa pasti datang dan bisa mengelus perut eomma, memberi salam padamu lalu appa akan bicara pada baby 'appa menunggu mu keluar sayang'

"Bos, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" pelayanku menginterupsi gerakan ku, ada yang ingin bertemu denganku. Siapa?

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Dia"

Haruskah keinginan baby ku ini terkabul Tuhan? , 'Baby lihatlah, appamu datang. Ini keinginanmu bukan?'

"Ada yang bisa saya Bantu tuan?" tanya ku seprofesional mungkin

"Minseokie" dia memanggilku, dia memanggil namaku. Minseokie

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

Hening . . .

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, pergilah. Aku sibuk!"

"Baby, tunggu dulu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" kuhentikan langkahku tanpa berniat membalik tubuhku

"Katakan!"

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke london. Aku akan mengurus perusahaan abeoji disana, dan entah kapan aku kembali, dan apa benar kau tengah mengandung?"

"Apa tak cukup kau lihat saja perutku Tuan Xi yang terhormat!

Dan pergilah!"

"Aku masih mencintaimu baby, terimalah aku lagi"

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengamu, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelum aku murka lalu menelanmu hidup-hidup Luhan!. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Menerimamu kembali, kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku ketika kau pergi dan tak memperdulikan aku lagi? Kau pergi dari hadapanku setelah kau tau aku hamil anakmu Lu? Kau! SHIT"

"Katakan apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"Pergi dari hadapan ku dan anakku!"

Dia pergi, dari hadapanku setelah aku meluapkan segala kemarahanku,kesakitan hatiku kepadanya. Aku sempat melihat air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuknya yang besar. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Memang aku masih mencintainya dengan sangat. Tapi...

"Baby, kau sudah lihat appa kan? Bagaimana? Appa tampan bukan. Maafkan eomma ne, eomma berteriak pada appa dihadapan mu, baby mau kan memaafkan eomma?"

Luhan, tidak bisakah kau kembali lagi seperti Luhan yang dulu? Luhan yang selalu ku puja, Luhan yang selalu aku dambakan, Luhan yang lembut, Luhan yang selalu mencintaiku

Kejadiaan tadi sungguh membuatku bingung dengan pemikiran mu Lu, 5 bulan lalu kau mengataiku hal kasar, dan barusan kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan memohon agar aku kembali lagi denganmu? Setan apa yang ada dalam dirimu Luhan?

Aku sakit Lu mendengarmu akan ke London, dan itu artinya kita tidak akan bertemu kan? Baiklah, aku akan hidup bahagia dengan baby kita,Kai dan baby nya. Selamat tinggal Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku jika kau masih sangat mencintaiku nanti.

-Baby Minseok said-

Hi aku baby nya appa Lu dan eomma ku yang cantik- Minseok eomma. Aku tidak tau namaku siapa karena eomma belum memberiku nama dan masih saja memanggilku baby. Eomma aku ingin punya nama~

Jika aku teriak, apa eomma akan mendengarku?

Hey, apa kalian suka musik? Pasti suka kan. Sama sepertiku! Aku juga suka musik. Dan musik terindah yang dapat aku dengar sampai saat ini adalah suara eomma ku,suara detak jantung eomma lalu apa lagi ya? Saat eomma mendengkur pun aku bisa mendengarnya eheh

Selama aku didalam perut eomma, aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan yang eomma berikan untukku, apa lagi saat eomma akan tidur dan menyanyikan aku lagu lullaby yang indah sambil terus mengusap perutku, nyaman sekali rasanya.

Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah merasakan tangan appa menyentuhku, eomma? Appa kemana eomma? Kenapa appa tidak pernah memberiku salam atau sekedar mengelus perut eomma? Apa eomma dan appa sedang bertengkar?

Umurku sekarang baru 6 bulan didalam perut eomma, aaah apa masih lama aku keluar dari sini eomma? Aku ingin melihat eomma, aku ingin mendengar eomma menyanyikan lagu lullaby langsung untukku.

Disini dingin eomma, tapi karena eomma, aku jadi tidak pernah kedinginan. Eomma selalu memelukku, disini juga gelap eomma. Tapi eomma selalu saja memberiku penerangan dengan kata-kata sayang eomma untukku

Eomma, baby juga menyayangi eomma. Aku ingin memeluk eomma, mencium eomma,membantu eomma dan menyemangati eomma. Aku pernah mendengar eomma menangis sambil mengelus ku kan eomma?

Aku belum mengerti apa yang eomma bicarakan waktu itu dan kenapa eomma menangis?

Aku janji, tidak akan pernah membuat eomma menangis sekalipun. Aku benci eomma menangis, baby tidak suka jika eomma baby menangis. Eomma, apa baby masih lama disini? Baby ingin menghapus air mata eomma yang jatuh

Eomma, baby ingin bertemu appa sekarang. Baby ingin appa mengelus perut eomma dan memberiku salam lalu appa bilang 'appa menunggumu sayang'. Tapi sepertinya appa sibuk ne eomma?

"Minseokkie"

Eh, itu suara siapa eomma? Yang memanggil eomma Minseokkie? Apa itu appa baby? Jinjja itu appa,eomma? Yeiiy akhirnya appa datang juga. Aku ingin keluar dari perut eomma, aku ingin memeluk appa,eomma. Apa bisa eomma?

"Baby, tunggu dulu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Appa ingin berbicara apa dengan eomma? Kenapa suara appa seperti itu eomma?

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke london. Aku akan mengurus perusahaan abeoji disana, dan entah kapan aku kembali, dan apa benar kau tengah mengandung?"

London itu dimana eomma? Apa london itu jauh eomma? Aku ingin ikut appa,eomma. Jika baby tidak bisa ikut appa, ehm baby ingin tanya saja sama appa, boleh kan eomma?

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengamu, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelum aku murka lalu menelanmu hidup-hidup Luhan!. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Menerimamu kembali, kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku ketika kau pergi dan tak memperdulikan aku lagi? Kau pergi dari hadapanku setelah kau tau aku hamil anakmu Lu? Kau! SHIT"

Itu suara eomma kan? Kenapa eomma berteriak seperti itu, eomma aku takut. Eomma jangan berteriak sama appa. Kasia appa,eomma? Eomma aku takut...

"Baby, kau sudah lihat appa kan? Bagaimana? Appa tampan bukan. Maafkan eomma ne, eomma berteriak pada appa dihadapan mu, baby mau kan memaafkan eomma?"

Ah eomma berbicara lagi padaku, jika eomma bilang appa tampan, aku juga setuju eomma. Ah jadi eomma berteriak pada appa? Tapi kenapa eomma? Apa eomma dan appa bertengkar lagi?

Eh, eomma minta maaf pada ku? Memang eomma salah apa? Baby sudah maafkan eomma kok, eomma tenang saja ne

Aku sebenarnya sudah bosan disini, aku ingin keluar dari perut eomma. Disini dingin dan gelap eomma. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bermain dengan dongsaeng ku juga eomma. Baby nya Kai ahjumma loh?

Dia namja eomma, kalau eomma dan Kai ahjumma sedang tidur. Kami berdua sering mengobrol eomma, aku sering menceritakan pada adikku ini kalau suara eomma bagus sekali dan dia juga bercerita kalau suara detak jantuk Kai ahjumma indah sekali

Lalu, aku sering memuji eomma didepan adikku, eomma. aku juga bilang jika eomma itu sangaaaat cantik. Tapi dia tidak bilang kalau Kai ahjumma itu juga cantik eomma, dia bilang 'aku belum pernah lihat muka eomma ku hyung, jadi aku tidak tau eomma cantik atau tidak' dia lucu kan eomma

Tapi kadang, dia menyebalkan eomma. Dia sering bertanya hal yang tidak aku ketahui

"Hyung jariku kemarin tumbuh satu, tapi jumlahnya masih empat. Huh jarimu sudah berapa hyung?"

"Molla"

"Hyung, kapan kita lahir?"

"Molla"

Haha aku sebenarnya kasihan dengan dia eomma, tapi dia aneh sekali sih. Eomma, eomma janji ne. Jangan menangis lagi.

Eomma, Saranghae~

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengamu, sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelum aku murka lalu menelanmu hidup-hidup Luhan!. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Menerimamu kembali, kau tidak tau betapa tersiksanya aku ketika kau pergi dan tak memperdulikan aku lagi? Kau pergi dari hadapanku setelah kau tau aku hamil anakmu Lu? Kau! SHIT"

Apa kelakuanku dulu sangat jahat padamu baby? Sampai-sampai kau membentakku seperti itu?  
sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu baby, bahkan aku tak mampu menghilangkan wajahmu diingatanku

Aku sadar, aku tau sekarang kau sangat membenciku kan?

Aku sangat senang kala kau mengatakan kau hamil anakku, tapi Apa kau tau alasannya aku mengatakan hal kasar denganmu dan menyuruhmu menggugurkan baby kita? Aku tidak mau kau jadi cacian publik baby!

"Katakan apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau mau memaafkan aku?"

Bahkan aku rela memohon seperti anak anjing terbuang yang ingin kembali kepelukan hangat majikannya, apa aku seburuk itu dimatamu? Sampai-sampai aku harus pergi dari hadapanmu?

Lusa aku akan ke london, mengurus perusahaan abeoji disana, dan aku tak tau kapan kembali. Jaga baby kita dengan baik ne my baozi.

Aku mencintaimu~

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE / END ?

Huaaaah, sedih ye? Tragis ye? Ngenes ye? Siapa? Ceritanya? Bukan! Gue..  
Gua nangis pas gua nulis part anaknya Xiuhan/Lumin, edan. Anak mesum kek gua aja bisa nangis, apa lagi yang waras *bukan gua yang bilang!..

Weqlyshuo_kjie


End file.
